


Existence

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Marineford AU in which a certain person is freed much earlier, which causes problems of its own. Nonethless, Whitebeard Pirates go to great lengths to show just how much they care, as a family. Inspired by a part of another story I wrote





	1. No longer powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain prisoner is freed and allowed to join the fray.

Portgas D. Ace listened. Listened to the shouts of encouragement. Listened to the scuffle on the battlefield.

He wished he was there to help them, but there was a tiny little problem. He didn't have his powers, and the chains restricted his movement as well. Like usual, he did nothing but hold others back.

He watched as one of the executioners approached him, and got on one knee next to him.

"Fire-Fist Ace." the executioner addressed him "They are all out there, fighting in a war. And yet, you are over here, powerless. Are you sure that's how you want it to be?"

"Well, no." Ace admitted, before he frowned "But, first-off, they wouldn't be fighting this whole damn war if I wasn't here. And second-off, why are you even talking to me? Talking to a death-row prisoner is treason."

"Psh. Sengoku and Garp talked to you freely." the executioner scoffed "Talking to you isn't treason, at least not by itself. It would only be treason if I did this."

With that, the executioner opened his hand, which was curled into a fist up till now. Sitting on his palm was a key made out of wax. A key which was promptly pushed into a small keyhole on a handcuff, and turned. With a clang, the seastone handcuffs fell off. 

"You feel it, don't you?" the executioner smirked "Your power has returned. You are no longer powerless. Now go out there and fight with them!"

"What's your name?" Ace inquired, as he blocked Sengoku's attack with the wall of fire "And why did you do this?"

"I am Galdino, though I prefer using my alias of Mr. 3. I was a prisoner, just like you." Mr. 3 explained "As for the why, I did it for a friend of mine. His name is Bentham, and his last wish was for you to be freed."

Ace smiled at this, before turning into a stream of fire and shooting towards the ground below. 

There, he reformed and was intercepted by Vice Admiral Momonga, who was swiftly dealt with by Boa Hancock.

"How many traitors are there in this place?" Ace wondered aloud

"Just two." Boa Hancock announced "You already met one up there, and I am the other. And before you ask, no, I have no vested interest in keeping you alive. You are my future brother-in-law. It's about that simple."

Ace just shrugged and moved in to intercept Vice-Admiral Doberman, who was targeting Haruta and his group.

No one had noticed that he had been freed, yet. Which gave him an element of suprise, at least for now.

He had no doubt that he'd be the main target once they realized the truth. And he was okay with it. Should everyone focus on him, his family would have a good opportunity to escape.

"Nice of you to join us." Haruta greeted as the two of them stood back-to-back

"EVERYONE!" Sengoku raised his voice "THE PRISONER HAS BEEN FREED! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Haruta frowned at these words. Ace, on the other hand, seemed much more relaxed.

"Soon, this area will be swarming with Marines." Ace told Haruta "This will give all of you ample opportunities to get away."

"No." Haruta's eyes narrowed "We aren't leaving this place without ya. Why do you think we started this war in the first place?"

"It's better this way." Ace looked away 

"I see. You are still the same self-sacrificing idiot as you were back then." Haruta said "But you are also one of us, and so......your plan is not accepted."

Before any of them could say another word, the six of them had been surrounded by a dome of ice.

"Ararara." Aokiji, alias Kuzan, drawled lazily "I am sure you know what is coming."

"Gao." Haruta called to his comrade without turning around "Restrain him."

Without a word, Gao did just that, winding his arms around Ace's own, holding him in place.

They remained in the back, as Haruta drew his twin swords.

"Are Whitebeards turning against one another now?" Aokiji drawled "I still have an execution to perform, and you turning against one another makes my job easier."

"I ain't letting you touch my brother." Haruta ground out 

Aokiji's response was to turn into a block of ice, as he dove after Gao and Ace, who were both wide open. Neither was able to move.

Haruta quickly intercepted the attack, halting Aokiji in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 lessons is physics: when it's fire versus ice, fire always wins.


	2. Right to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war heats up, both literally and figuratively

Vice Admiral Doberman, Vice Admiral Momonga and Vice Admiral Onigumo witnessed as Admiral Aokiji fell out of the sky, followed by Gao, who jumped down after him.

"Admiral Aokiji, are you all right?" Momonga asked in concern 

"Yes, I am." Aokiji assured him "I just need to rest, that's all. Now, it's up to you to carry out our mission......of executing Roger's son....."

With that, he passed out.

"You heard him, fellow Vice Admirals! Let's carry out the execution as planned!"

Then there was a sound of footsteps approaching, before it suddenly stopped.

Momonga, Onigumo and Doberman looked up to see Haruta standing there, flanked by Ace and Gao.

"Nice plan you have there. Execute Roger's son now and preserve your reputation." Haruta brandished his twin swords "But I am afraid I must object."

"I must object too." Ace flashed a feral grin "I've always loved the thrill of battle."

"I share that sentiment." Gao grinned "After all, his son deserves to live, and all that spiel about evil blood and such is utter bullshit."

"Your efforts are admirable." Momonga commented "However, the execution will be successfully carried out today."

"I wonder about that." Haruta turned around to face his two companions "Gao, deal with Momonga. Ace, you'll take on Doberman. I will take on Onigumo. Break."

Ace and Gao saluted, as each one of them moved in to face their designated opponent, though they never strayed far away from one another and kept each other in their line of sight.

"The outcome has already been decided today." Onigumo taunted Haruta "Our comrade will execute Roger's child."

"I will not let that happen." Haruta pulled his swords out of their scabbards once again "And I imagine my comrades won't let that happen either. For they know how hard it's to be hated for something you have no control over."

With that, they clashed. Onigumo's teeth were gritted, while Haruta sported a feral grin.

Haruta blocked Onigumo's assault with his swords, before returning the fire, using his long-time experience to his advantage.

Gao was having a hard time with Momonga, who had many tricks in his arsenal. Nevertheless, Gao had a couple of tricks of his own to show.

With some luck, Gao and Haruta managed to defeat their opponents. However, Ace wasn't faring so well.

"I guess that the success of this mission falls on me then." Doberman took both his gloves off, signifying that things were getting serious "It's unfortunate that you are my opponent, but our mission of performing a successful execution must be complete at all costs, which means I have to crush you."

"Go ahead and try." Ace called forth his flames, which surrounded him like an ethereal shield

"Do you need a hand?" Haruta called

"Yes, please." Ace responded nonchalantly

"MARINE AGENTS, AID ME!" Doberman's voice rang through the quiet of the night "AID ME SO THAT WE FULFILL OUR MISSION AND ENSURE THAT THE EXECUTION OF ROGER'S SON GOES SMOOTHLY!"

It was only then that he noticed that Ace was running away, followed by Gao and Haruta.

"Get back here!" Doberman yelled

"Sorry, but no." Ace continued to run, as did Gao and Haruta "If you're so dead-set on executing Roger's son, the least we can do is make your mission more difficult to complete."

They stopped at the clearing, and all three of them turned to face Doberman. Gao then threw his arms around Ace and Haruta's shoulders.

Then all three of them vanished before Doberman's eyes.

-x-

"Are you all right, Ace?" Haruta looked down at his brother with concerned eyes

"No, I am not." Ace admitted, looking at Haruta with unfocused eyes "Talking about Roger's son in third person is hard. Because....."

"Go on." Haruta urged gently

"Because.....despite everything that's happening.....in this moment, I wish to live."

"Then live." Haruta's tone was firm, free of any doubt "Break the mental chains holding you back. We'll help you do it, starting now!"

"Oh, look, it's looking like a traditional war now." Haruta pointed down below

The Marines were converging, and in front of the army which was forming, stood Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru. And in front of them stood Sengoku.

At the same time, similar army was forming behind Ace, Haruta and Gao.

"Guess this is my cue to mingle with the crowd. So long, 2nd Division Commander and 12th Division Commander!" Gao saluted, before vanishing within the crowd

Marco stepped forward to take his place, with Whitebeard bringing up the rear. Marco, Haruta and Ace stood directly behind Whitebeard, who turned to them.

"My sons, don't be discouraged by the enemy." Whitebeard's voice rumbled "For we fight this war to protect what's precious!"

"Marines, do not waver!" Sengoku spoke "Today, we will execute Roger's son! No matter what kind of force stands in our way, we shall triumph!"

"Roger's son deserves to live!" Whitebeard bellowed "We'll fight for his right to live, which is why we'll be the ones to claim victory today!"

"For his right to live!" Marco shouted

"For his right to live!" Haruta bellowed

"For his right to live!" Ace affirmed after a brief hesitation 

"Bring in on, Navy!" Whitebeard roared "My sons, charge!"

And everyone but Whitebeard and Ace did.

-x-

"I am sure you want to fight too." Whitebeard stated "But right now, I don't think you have the mental fortitude to do so. For someone in your state, watching them all fight.....it may render you unable to fight them at your full strength."

"You are right. I don't value Roger's son or his right to live as much as the rest of you do. Therefore, I can't fight at my full strength, because I can't fully commit to the cause." Ace sighed "But I cannot very well stop you."

"That may not be a bad thing." Whitebeard quietly said "This is a good opportunity to expand your horizons."

Ace looked at him curiously.

"You see, Ace......strength has different forms." Whitebeard stood up "Up till now, you've been fighting your battles alone. When you fought me back then, you didn't even let your own crew help you. So I decided to take this opportunity to show you......"

Whitebeard pointed down at the two armies locked in a battle.

"To show you that you can rely on others to have your back when you need it." Whitebeard smiled "Like right now."

"How cute." a lazy voice drawled, as Kizaru appeared out of the light in front of the two of them "But he dies today."


	3. Against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If the world itself is your enemy, then we'll stand up against them, together with you."
> 
> Kizaru employes psychological warfare, one that relies on his victim's own insecurities and fears in order to work. Whitebeard Pirates aren't too happy about that. They do what they do best, stand by his side as a family.

Ace attempted to stand up shakily, but then he looked up to see Whitebeard towering over him.

"I suppose you won't just let us take him and flee." Whitebeard seemed amused

"I am afraid not." Kizaru revealed "You see, it's like Sengoku-san said earlier. His death today holds great significance, much greater than you can imagine. Plus, I'll be doing him a favor, really. He is better off dead, and he knows this."

"I see." Whitebeard tightened his grip on his bisento "But I am not going to let you kill him, you know. Not now that he has finally declared his wish to live in front of all of us."

"I wonder about that." Kizaru mused

"If you really want to kill him, then you'll have to defeat me first." Whitebeard chuckled "So come dance with me. Come and be crushed by the power of Gura Gura no Mi."

"And Mera Mera no Mi." Ace added, finally standing up

"Are you sure you can handle this, son?" Whitebeard eyed Ace with concern 

"I can, Oyaji." Ace gave him a strained smile "Plus, if you really wanna do this, then you'll need my help."

"All right, son." Whitebeard hummed "Let's double-team him."

Without warning, Whitebeard slammed his bisento into ground below him, causing fractures to appear in the earth, fractures which elongated, surrounding the spot Kizaru was standing on in a manner similar to a spider net. A moment later, fire traveled through the cracks, trapping Kizaru inside of raging inferno.

"Well, this is new." Kizaru sounded impressed "I am guessing there are indeed certain benefits to your teamwork. But do you really think it would make a difference?"

Kizaru morphed back into rays of light and disappeared, reappearing behind Ace and Whitebeard.

"You don't really want to go on like this, do you?" Kizaru drawled "Every day you live means more misfortune for some poor sap who gets to know you. Two people close to you have passed away already, and thousands more will die today in this war. They would die needless deaths, for your sake. I can release you from all of that right now, and we will spare everyone else."

Whitebeard's eyes narrowed. He knew the dangers of psychological warfare, and Ace seemed like he was already starting to waver.

"That was an underhanded move, even for you Marines." Whitebeard rumbled, anger seeping into his voice.

"I will pull these and more all day, if it means that Roger's son would be executed successfully." Kizaru replied, the mirth in his voice gone "We have far more tricks in our arsenal than you can possibly count."

Before Whitebeard could respond, Kizaru focused his attention back to Ace, eyeing him with calculated sadism.

"My offer still stands. Abandon your Captain and his stupid sentiments, and I shall give you the release you've wanted for so long." Kizaru promised

Whitebeard knew what he had to do. If there was anyone who could heal the damage Kizaru's words were causing, it would be his - no, their, army - and the unconditional love they shared for one another.

-x-

"You shall not triumph!" Onigumo declared

Haruta blocked Onigumo's multiple appendages, courtesy of his Devil Fruit. Then he focused his attention to approaching footsteps. His face brightened. Whitebeard and Ace were both standing nearby.

"So is everything okay?" Haruta wondered "Are you ready to join the battle?"

"Not quite." Whitebeard frowned "Kizaru used psychological warfare against him."

Upon hearing these words, Whitebeards' pirates expressions darkened, and they began to assault their opponents more ferociously.

"Give it up!" Akainu blocked Vista's assault, but Vista just changed trajectory and left a deep gash in Akainu's midsection

"Can't believe you Marines would stoop so low to pull something like this." Vista growled "You used my brother's own insecurities against him so you could kill him. That is unforgivable."

"So what if I did?" Kizaru drawled

"The Marines want to kill my brother, and you are their lapdog." Jozu slammed an arm coated in diamond onto Kizaru's head.

"You guys can handle it here without me, right?" Haruta inquired

Other Commanders nodded, and so did Whitebeard.

"All right." Haruta beamed "I'll leave it to you then. Me and Ace are retreating."

"Good, and don't come out till we've won." Curiel shouted

-x-

"This seems like a safe spot." Haruta sat down on the ground

Ace leaned down against the tree, before sliding down into a sitting position. His body went rigid and his muscles became taut as his inner emotions finally overwhelmed him.

"Kizaru is right, you know." he mumbled "All this war is doing is hurting the rest of you. If I do as he says, the rest of you would live free and be happy."

"Do you really believe that the nonsense Kizaru is sprouting is anywhere close to the truth?" Haruta pressed "Do you really believe that, Ace?"

There was a sound of heavy breathing as time trickled by.

"Do you believe that his words are anything more than shitty propaganda?" Haruta continued "One with the explicit aim of murdering you while we watch them do it."

Two brothers spent the next couple of minutes staring at one another.

"Do you believe that we'd be so selfish to be happy when you're gone and unable to share our happiness? Does your own life matter so little to you?" Haruta played with a piece of wood "You made your wish to live clear a while ago. Don't let Kizaru and his nonsense talk you out of it."

Haruta heard small sobs. He turned around to face his only companion at this moment, who was crying openly in front of him. 

"It'll be all right. It doesn't matter who your father is." Haruta pulled his little brother into a heartfelt hug, despite the difference in height "If the world is your enemy, if they decree that you need to die because of who your father is, then we will stand against them, no matter how big of a threat they are."

The two brothers of choice stayed like that for a while. One short, the other tall.

And when looking at them, no one would ever guess that the tall one was actually younger than the short one.


	4. Brothers of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers of choice find themselves in a predicament, and in an unfortunate turn of events, one of them takes the blow intended for the other.

Haruta and Ace were seated on the ledge, with couple of trees behind them, including the ones they've been leaning on. No one has ever reached this part of the fortress, and for good reason. This part was isolated from the main structure of the fortress, and was usually used as a place of respite for tired souls, or those doubting themselves. However, due to the strict training regimen, most Marines didn't have time for respite.

But now, it was used for that exact purpose by two runaway pirates, one of which was set to be executed on that very day and on those very grounds. Which also made it a good hiding place.

"Shouldn't we re-join the battle?" Ace finally broke the silence

"I think it's better to stay put." Haruta frowned "My skills with the sword aren't that great, and you are more a detriment in a fight right now, considering your current state. And since they are determined to carry out the execution, it's best we stayed here. You agree with me, don't you?" 

"Yes." Ace sighed, suddenly feeling weary 

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, I am gonna take a nap. Wake me up if someone comes." Haruta dropped onto Ace's lap and instantly began to snore.

Ace looked down at Haruta with amusement. If anyone saw them like this, they would assume that Haruta was the weaker younger sibling, and that he - Ace - was Haruta's guardian.

And it couldn't be farther than the truth, his mind supplied bitterly. Haruta was twenty-five years old. Ace was twenty-three years old.

Moreover, Haruta wasn't the one with the world as his enemy. Wasn't the bearer of cursed blood. Wasn't the one set to be executed today.

No, Haruta wasn't the one burdened with any of these things. He was. 

He wasn't Haruta's guardian. It was the other way around.

But as he stared at the shorter man sleeping on his lap, snoring quietly, he could pretend otherwise.

"You know that it's a foolish hope." his psyche reasoned mercilessly "Haruta is stronger than you. He is skilled with those swords of his, and he won't depend on you, because he doesn't need you. It's you who needs him, not the other way around."

He couldn't deny that. His psyche was truthful.

Almost immediately, he sensed two hostile auras approaching. He glanced at sleeping Haruta, before gently shaking him awake.

His brief role as protector was over, vanishing into the realm of imaginations. Because that was all it was, an imagination.

This was reality.

Haruta sat up, instantly alert.

"Momonga and Onigumo." Haruta cursed under his breath "How did they even find us? Unless they targeted whole island with Color of Observation......But then, why would they do that?"

"Why wouldn't they do that?" Ace laughed "It's the biggest prize at stake. Their reputation. They need to perform the execution swiftly. They did mention this a couple of times, in front of both of us, no less."

"You are right." Haruta's eyes narrowed "They need to capture Roger's child - their target - and fast. But I......I will not let them. I promise you that I will not let them."

"No......I have a feeling that this time they will succeed." Ace pointed out "There is nowhere for us to run, and as you yourself said, neither of us is in the position to fight them at the moment."

"Don't think like that." Haruta whispered "We can't think like that. Not me, and especially not you."

Ace said nothing, instead he pointed. Haruta followed his hand and saw.

Saw Momonga and Onigumo standing there.

Haruta stepped closer to Ace, whispering some things to him. Ace nodded every once in a while.

He then turned to the Momonga and Onigumo, with a wide grin.

"How nice of you to join us." Haruta greeted "Anything you'd like to have? I can procure some sake, then we can party."

"No thanks." Onigumo grinned "We just want Roger's son, then we'll be on our merry way."

Haruta felt that Ace, who was right next to him, stiffen. He squeezed his arm in silent reassurance.

"Well, that's just about the saddest thing ever." Haruta feigned disappointment "Because that's one of the few things that I can't let you have."

With that, Haruta stepped a bit to the left, and Ace did so as well. 

"All right, now!" Haruta yelled

With that, both of them bolted. Ace was in very front, with Haruta in the middle. Momonga and Onigumo ran after them, bringing up the rear.

They ran along the wall, and then Ace took a sharp turn to the right, running up the hillside. Haruta did the same, as did their two pursuers. 

Then they reached a forest, a fairly big one, from the looks of it. Then they disappeared amidst the trees. 

"They have to be somewhere around here." Momonga said "Be on the lookout."

-x-

Haruta and Ace both chanced a peak. They were both hidden behind a large tree.

"All right." Haruta sighed in relief "Now that we're here, I can keep you safe."

"An ordinary person, keeping a Devil Fruit user safe?" Onigumo's mocking voice rang out from behind them "Now that's the most absurd thing I've heard."

He swung his blade towards Ace's head, but it was intercepted by twin swords.

"It is not absurd." Haruta pointed out "Not when the Devil Fruit user in question is the one you want to execute."

"Fair point." Onigumo shrugged

"Get him!" Momonga declared "Get Roger's son!"

And with that, Onigumo bypassed Haruta, as both Vice Admirals moved in for the kill.

Then, it happened. Haruta jumped between Ace and the blade - which was coated in seastone - aimed at him, taking the blow himself. He fell onto the ground with a thud, a large wound visible on his chest.

Ace was next to him in an instant, eyeing the wound in disbelief.

"Why did you do that for?" Ace slammed the ground with his fist

"Because.....you are my little brother....." Haruta gave him a small smile "I promised that I.....would keep you safe."

Ace picked Haruta up, before turning into a ball of fire, which shot away at fast speed and soon disappeared from sight.

-x-

Whitebeard Pirates were fighting, some of them managing to defeat their opponents, while others weren't so lucky. Then they were interrupted by a fireball which landed nearby, before turning back into a human.

Ace stepped forward, carrying Haruta in his arms.

"He needs medical attention!" Ace informed everyone "Now!"

"Do as he says!" Whitebeard ordered 

With that, Haruta was swiftly handed over to medical personnel, who disappeared within their tent quickly.

As they worked, several other pirates joined Ace and Whitebeard, who were seated in front of the tent. There was silence as they waited.

"It's not your fault, you know." Curiel finally broke the silence

"But it is." Ace mumbled, not looking up "He took the blow which was intended for me. I should have been the one in there, not him."

"That's survivor's guilt talking." Whitebeard reprimanded gently "Haruta.....he just did what all of us would have done in that situation. Don't blame yourself for being loved, my son."

No one else said anything as comfortable silence reigned.


	5. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu versus Haruta, Curiel, Vista, Doma, Gao and Blamenco.

"How is he?" Ace immediately asked once the nurse stepped out

"He needs a blood transfusion, from a donor with same blood type." the nurse announced "Is there anyone willing to volunteer?"

"Pick me." Vista volunteered "He is a true Whitebeard, sacrificing himself for the family. I cannot let him die."

Several more volunteered for the same reason.

"I think I should be the donor." a strong voice resounded from behind them.

They all turned around to look at their youngest brother.

"He took the blow meant for me." he looked at them all evenly "Therefore, I should be the one to keep him alive."

-x-

Haruta walked out of medical tent, looking as good as new. Ace, Vista and Curiel stepped out of the tent behind him. Both of Ace's arms were covered in bandages. Whitebeard, Marco, and the rest of their fighting force came to greet them.

"We're ready, Pops." Marco reported

Whitebeard looked at his makeshift army, all of whom were looking eager to do battle. 

"All right." Whitebeard began "Curiel. Doma. Haruta. Vista. Blamenco. Gao. Your job is to stay here with Ace and protect him. He is their main target, and no doubt some people will try to bypass us, especially the three admirals. If they do, don't let them get close enough to him."

"Roger that." the six pirates in question chorused

"The rest of you, follow me. Let's show them what happens when they try to execute one of my sons!" Whitebeard roared

-x-

Ace watched the battle rage on, seemingly alone. As predicted, Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru appeared in front of him, quickly surrounding him.

"You are just like a little kitten, Portgas D. Ace." Kizaru remarked "Adorable, yet defenseless."

"Let's get this over with." Akainu growled "There is a nice cup of coffee waiting for me, and as soon as I finish you off, I can enjoy it."

"I am more of a sake person, myself." Ace grinned

"Besides, the only thing you'll be finishing." a shadow fell over Ace "Is your career, Sakazuki."

"Flower Sword Vista." Akainu's eyes narrowed 

"What, did you think that Whitebeard leaves a wounded man - who happens to be your main target - completely defenseless? I thought you were smarter than that, Sakazuki." Vista pulled out his blade "Smart enough to realize it won't be that easy."

"My, my." Kizaru pointed his finger, which functioned as laser pointer, at the side of Ace's head and got ready to fire. A figure dropped out of the sky, blocking his line of fire. It was Gao.

Haruta, Blamenco, Curiel and Doma took that moment as their cue to emerge from their hiding spots.

"By the way, thanks for the transfusion, Ace." Haruta grinned "Now let us take care of these buffoons for you."


	6. In the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor appears, using the very nature of a certain Warlord to get away with her actions. Meanwhile, Ace and co. are having a hard time dealing with the Three Admirals.

Whitebeard swung his bisento in circular pattern, decimating the Marines who were unfortunate enough to end up in the way of the blade. All around him, battle was raging, as his forces fought with all the strength they could muster. Some were doing well, some not as much. 

Then, the back-up from G-8 base arrived. A black-haired man named Yoro, a green-haired Rear Admiral, Shusui, and finally, a red-haired beauty and a Marine Ensign, Isuka. They passed by Doflamingo, and suddenly, Isuka turned around to attack Yoro and Shusui, her blade doing the talking.

"This is fun!" Doflamingo chuckled "Very very fun!"

"Are you controlling her?" Boa Hancock turned to face her fellow Warlord

"Who knows?" Doflamingo answered cryptically, like usual "I'd reckon that you'd find out one way or another."

By now, the fight had moved a little further, though it never strayed too far from Doflamingo, always staying within reach of his strings. Every time Yoro and Shusui tried to move further away, Isuka stopped them. This made Boa suspicious. All the victims of Doflamingo's control so far begged to be released from it, cursing his name. But not Isuka. It was like she was deliberately helping him maintain his control over her. There were two explanations: either she was extremely masochistic, or he wasn't controlling her at all and she was maintaining an illusion that he was, thereby casting suspicion off herself and pinning all the blame for her own actions onto Doflamingo.

And the tender look in Isuka eyes, similar to her own when she looked at Luffy, dispelled all doubts Hancock had. She was taking advantage of Doflamingo's devil-may-care attitude and his skill with his strings to get away with attacking her fellow Marines, all in the name of love.

And so, Hancock maintained her poker-face. If Isuka was truly doing it in the name of love, then she had an ally within the Warlords.

-x-

Kizaru sent Vista crashing into the wall with sheer force of his kick. Gao and Blamenco weren't faring much better against Aokiji and Akainu.

At least until a stream of fire came out of nowhere, surrounding Aokiji, causing his attacks to start melting.

"It all started with God of the Sun." Ace smirked, both arms raised high "He gave mortal men a gift of fire in the form of large ball, thousands of years ago. But the other Gods didn't like it, so they trapped that ball of fire, along with several of his other gifts, inside a fruit......a fruit that came to be known as Mera Mera no Mi. That ball's name was Entei."

Having said that, Ace attacked Aokiji with his 'Infernal Flame Emperor' technique.

"You're not supposed to fight!" Haruta protested "You are still suffering from after-effects of blood loss!"

"It's just Aokiji." Ace grinned "I'll distract him for you while you take out Akainu and Kizaru, actual threats."

-x-

"Thanks for your help." Isuka bowed to Hancock and Doflamingo "And thanks for not revealing my ruse."

"No problem!" Doflamingo laughed "It was entertaining, to say the least."

Yoro and Shusui lay at Isuka's feet, both unconscious.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to find Ace." Isuka disappeared in the crowd "And hope that he is all right."


	7. For a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Little Oars Jr.

Sengoku glanced at the battlefield. There was chaos everywhere he looked, and it seemed that their main target had disappeared into thin air. The main priority now was finding him and putting him back under their power, so that he could be executed without any further interference. He debated whether it was a good move to call in the specialized governmental unit to find and recapture him, before realizing that he couldn't take any chances. He dialed a number, and soon heard a voice on the other end.

"I am busy, Sengoku-san. What is it you need?"

"I feel bad that I am asking this, but could you please send some agents over here? I am in need of their assistance."

"Sure thing."

Sengoku closed the line, and his eyes gleamed dangerously

"I've made my move." Sengoku thought "Now let's see what is your answer, Whitebeard Pirates."

Unknown to him, all three of the traitors had overheard him talking about his little scheme.

-x-

Puru-puru-puru.

Masked Deuce picked up the call.

"Yo, acting Captain, what's up?"

"We don't have time." Isuka sounded nervous "Sengoku is planning to use government agents to locate Ace! You must stop him! Relay the news to Whitebeard Pirates and convince them to send that giant of theirs into battle. It's the only chance we have right now."

"Gotcha." Masked Deuce hung up "New orders from the top, boys. Let's rendezvous with Pops!"

"Aye-aye!" Spade Pirates cheered

They expertly wove through the hordes of enemies until they reached their destination. Even without their actual Captain, Spade Pirates were no pushover. Isuka, their acting Captain - and Whitebeard himself - had trained them well.

"I'll be direct, Pops." Masked Deuce informed "I need you to dispatch Little Oars Jr. Sengoku sought the assistance of Assassination Corps, and my source believes that he is the only shot we have at stopping them."

"How trustworthy is this source?" Whitebeard hummed

"I trust her with my life, as does Ace." Masked Deuce placed a hand over his heart

"Very well then." Whitebeard turned to one of his fighters "Inform the allied crews and have them act accordingly."

"Yes, Pops!"

"We made our move." Mr. 3, still disguised as one of executioners, thought

"Now, what will be yours?" Isuka, who had returned to her position several feet behind Sengoku, mused

"You might be the chessmaster, Sengoku." Boa Hancock drummed her fingers against the wall "But so are we."

-x-

Special agent, Sen, together with her colleagues, Ray and Anna, had arrived to Marineford in record time, partially because of close proximity between their main base and Marineford.

They were confronted by A.O and Delacuaji.

"We have been informed of your impending arrival." A.O said easily "But we're afraid we cannot let you pass. It would endanger our 2nd Division Commander if we did." 

Having said that, A.O whistled, and a giant silhouette appeared behind him almost instantly.

"And this is our impenetrable wall, our comrade-in-arms, Little Oars Jr." A.O announced proudly

-x-

"Damn it......" Haruta swore under his breath

The six of them had been given a simple task, a task that looked harder and harder to fulfill, given that two-thirds of the playing field were covered in magma.

Vista tried to keep it from reaching himself and Haruta, but Akainu was relentless, and it seemed nothing would stop him from completing his goal, a goal which both of them stood in the way of. Blamenco and Gao, meanwhile, were dealing with Kizaru, and Ace, Doma and Curiel were fighting against Aokiji.

That was when a flower with fangs had appeared. Except that on closer inspection, it turned out that it wasn't a flower at all. It was a weapon, made out of iron, and connected to the chain. Isuka held the other end of a chain in her hand. Then the chain lunged at Akainu, chomping down onto his arm. 

Haruta, Ace and others stared in disbelief. This was......

"Rakuyo's weapon." Isuka stated, as if she read their minds "A year ago, I ate a Devil Fruit, Ani-Ani no Mi, which enables me to bring any inanimate object to life. As to why I have it......Justice has different meanings depending on who you ask."

There was a pregnant pause.

"And mine is that children shouldn't be punished for the sins of their fathers." Isuka stared directly at Ace as she spoke "Now, be a good girl and finish Akainu off."

The weapon nodded, and flew towards Akainu, aided by Isuka's throw.


	8. We're hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and his five allies finally arrive.

The ship crashed onto the shore, and five people jumped out of it.

Monkey D. Luffy, the miracle rookie.

Jinbe, Knight of the Sea.

Crocodile, a former Warlord.

Bon Kurei, alias Bentham, disciple of friendship.

And Ivankov, close friend to Luffy's father and the number 3 of the Revolutionary Army, only overshadowed by Luffy's sworn brother, Sabo, and by Dragon himself.

"Here we come, Ace!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs "We're all here to save you!"

"Speak for yourself." Crocodile muttered under his breath

With that, they joined the brawl, and they were quickly brought up to speed concerning the current situation.

-x-

"I know you agree with me, Admiral Kuzan." Isuka reasoned "You are the follower of moral justice. So please, don't do this. Don't snuff out a young life just because. Join me, and we can still stand tall and proud."

"Is that really your Justice talking?" Aokiji wondered "Or your love for him?"

"Both." Isuka stared at Kuzan's eyes, unflinching

"Your conviction is impressive." Kuzan remarked "Ice Age."

However, this time, his move created a wall made out of ice, which split the battlefield in halves. Kuzan, Isuka, Haruta and Ace were left on one side, while the others were left on the other side.

"Now that that's taken care of, I am kinda bored. So I want to play a little game with you all."

"What kind of game?" Isuka inquired

"Ice Age." Aokiji responded, freezing all three of them "Now it's all up to you. If you can free yourself and the others within the time limit of five minutes, I will defect. Otherwise, I will execute you as intended."

-x-

"Aokiji was kind enough to leave us with you, so we can defeat you both." Gao turned towards two Admirals.

"Kind?" Kizaru said nonchalantly "Nothing can defeat his ice."

"No." Blamenco shook his head "He is planning to defect. He probably made some kind of challenge to make it like he is playing hard to get, but there is a reason he separated us the way he did."

"What do you mean, Blamenco?" Gao turned to his comrade, curious

"It's the laws of physics, my friend." Blamenco grinned widely "Ice may be strong, but there is one thing that can defeat it, and that's fire."

"You don't mean......" 

"Exactly." Blamenco nodded

On the other side of the wall, Aokiji waited. 

Finally, there was sizzling, as ice covering Ace's body began to melt.


	9. By his side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku finally ups his game, and an innocent life is at stake. Meanwhile, some unexpected guests arrive, and Kuma's true personality reawakens at the sight of the boy who was like a son to him.

Sengoku gritted his teeth. This was shaping up to become a pretty awful day. Not only did they lose the reason for this war, their prisoner whom they were supposed to execute, but their side seemed to be losing this war. Garp's feelings were beginning to waver with every passing second. And to top it all off, there was at least one traitor, one that he was forced to keep due to the lack of personnel with necessary skills. He glared at Mr. 3, who met his glare with a calm stare of his own. Sengoku fumed inwardly. Damn him for helping the prisoner escape. Damn Portgas for existing. Damn everyone for interfering with his job.

It looked like he would have to up his game. Brute force was not the answer. He would lure Portgas in and then finish the job. 

As he finished the thought, Aokiji appeared, accompanied by Isuka. He was holding Portgas' limp body in his arms.

"It took longer than expected, but I was able to subdue him. Let's take him to the chopping block, ararara." Aokiji reported "It has his name on it. Which one do you think is easier, lopping his head off or encasing him in ice and then shattering his body?"

"Is it just me, or are you a tad morbid?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow

He turned away, signaling for Mr. 3 and his partner to begin the execution once again.

As such, he had missed the fact that Ace's eyes fluttered open, or that Aokiji was no longer by Ace's side.

"The power of fire, to burn everything to ash." Ace muttered, as fire danced around him, threatening to incinerate the entire area. Mr. 3 quickly formed a wax shield around himself and Isuka. Others weren't so lucky.

In the confusion, Kuzan managed to knock Sengoku out with a well-placed strike to the back of his neck. Once this was done, Mr. 3's shield disappeared, and Aokiji reappeared next to Ace again.

"You have one chance." Isuka advised

"She is right." Aokiji nodded "Akainu is still around, and he won't let you leave so easily. Don't blow it, for we can't help you anymore."

Mr. 3 and Ace looked at each other, nodding, and then they started moving towards the bay as stealthily as they could.

-x-

Meanwhile, an unknown ship had arrived, bearing the flag of the crescent moon wreathed in flames. This was not one of ships in Whitebeard's fleet, that much was obvious to the Marines that were watching. The newcomers began to sweep through the group like experienced fighters, and it was at that point that the Marines began to take them seriously. Of course, by that time, they had reached the plaza already, and the Marines watched as Kuma stepped forward to face them.

It was then that one of them removed his hood, letting Kuma see him. He was about 20 years old, maybe less, with blonde hair. Kuma aimed his laser at him, before abruptly stopping. 

"Long time no see, Kuma." the youth grinned

To the watching Marines, it seemed as if Kuma was wavering, as if his true personality wasn't fully replaced.

"S-A-B-O." Kuma finally muttered

The Marines didn't understand what this meant, but it was clear that he was fighting an invisible enemy of sorts. They prepared their rifles, ready to shoot down this stranger, whose very presence was confusing Kuma.

But Kuma himself stopped their bullets from reaching their target.

"P-R-O-T-E-C-T S-A-B-O." Kuma added, remembering the boy he saw as his own son


	10. Devotion of a comrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinbe tries to restore the spark which drove a person that once fought him on equal footing. Boa Hancock and Isuka do some more reforming.

"There is nowhere to run." Ace commented, as he and Mr. 3 watched the battlefield from their hiding place "The area is swarming with Marines."

"Not for you." Mr. 3 commented "I can easily slip out unnoticed. It's your head that they want."

Ace fell silent at that. The odds were very much against them. Against him. Because he couldn't deny that Mr. 3 was right.

"Still, this doesn't mean you should just give up." Mr. 3 added "So many of them are fighting, fighting for you."

Ace knew that to be true, as much as it pained him.

"I am not an expert in giving pep-talks." Mr. 3 admitted "But if anyone needs one, it's you. Your circumstances leave much to be desired, and there is something more separating you from the rest of us."

"You are right." Ace felt a lump stuck in his throat "No one can change their blood, or the legacy they carry. It just so happens that mine put me in chains ever since I came out of my mother's womb."

"Chains could be broken." a third voice interrupted

A short yet stocky figure emerged from fog. 

"Jinbe." Ace noted "Why are you here?"

"Why indeed?" Jinbe repeated "Once, I knew someone who had a spark, a person capable of fighting against me for three whole days. Someone who was able to fight against me on even ground. I am here to challenge that person to a rematch."

"That was in the past." was Ace's reply "The person you knew back then is gone. Their burden has finally caught up to them."

"That's what you'd like to believe." Jinbe shook his head "But I am here to prove you otherwise. Because that person still exists, he is just trapped by the recent events, and I am here to set him free."

"Better find some cover." Ace turned to Mr. 3, his mouth now a thin line "This would get pretty intense."

Galdino was quick to obey, ducking behind a boulder nearby. 

Jinbe managed to land a punch, and Ace skidded backwards, ignoring the pain in his cheek, as he counter-attacked.

"That man is dead." Ace said with conviction, attempting to strike Jinbe is his gut

"The only one who keeps it that way is you." Jinbe blocked his strike with one hand "You are the one holding yourself back, keeping your spark at bay."

"There is no point." Ace ceased his assault, turning away from Jinbe "I won't leave this battlefield alive either way."

He felt a sharp blow land on his back, and he winced.

"The old you would never turn his back on me. The old you would have given it his all just to make sure he wins." Jinbe's eyes narrowed "Is that what you really believe? That your family's efforts are meaningless?"

Ace turned to look at him with resigned look.

"I see." Jinbe frowned "Either way, I initiated this fight to bring the old you back, to bring the person who wanted to live back. And I will do it one way or another. I will not hold back, and you shouldn't hold back either."

-x-

"So." Isuka approached Boa Hancock, who glanced at her with a poker-face "You are the only female Warlord, and you are fighting against them."

"Yes. That would be the case." Boa Hancock said "I will do anything for the man I love, and no sacrifice is too big if I could be of use to him."

"Then, what do you say to converting some more Marines to our side?" Isuka asked

"You have someone in mind?"

Isuka nodded.

"Then I will aid you in that endeavor."

"Good." Isuka pulled a Den-Den Mushi of her pocket and dialed a number "Hello, Captain Smoker. I need to discuss something with you. Tashigi too, so please bring her along."


	11. Evil within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marines would do anything to achieve their goal, including interfering in the fight that was taking place in front of their eyes. This causes both fighters, and their companions to shift priorities. As the war comes to a head, five unexpected people join the fray.

Ace was sent flying, courtesy of his friend, and he collided with the rock.

This got the attention of Marines, who turned their heads to look. 

"They are in-fighting!" one exclaimed

"This is the perfect opportunity to have him executed!" another proclaimed

"Let's do it!" the third agreed

"Extinguish the evil blood of the Pirate King!" the Marines chanted 

"Hey, buzz off." Jinbe growled "This is between me and him. No one is allowed to interfere!"

"No, Jinbe." Ace stood up, arms spread wide 

The Marines readied their rifles, firing a barrage of bullets. Ace closed his eyes, waiting for death.

One that never came.

He opened his eyes, and saw that the bullets had been stopped, by a wall made out of wax.

Mr. 3 stepped forward slowly, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"I am sorry, but you are not allowed to die, period." Galdino grasped the brim of his hat "It you were to die, Bentham's sacrifice would have held no meaning."

"Let's go." Jinbe slung his arm around Ace's shoulder and lifted him up in the air, throwing him over his shoulder, before breaking into a run. Mr. 3 followed them.

"Don't let the target get away!"

Jinbe gritted his teeth as he saw the Marines give chase. 

"The Whitebeards are up ahead." he stated, upon scanning the battlefield "If we can just get to them, we have a chance."

"I'll stay behind, delay them with my abilities." Mr. 3 offered

"Yeah, you do that." Jinbe agreed "We'll settle matters some other time, Ace."

With that, Mr. 3 turned around, giving a daring look to the Marines.

"Now who wants to make art with me?" he challenged

Jinbe took advantage of the distraction, and ran faster. He and Ace needed to reach their allies.

His comrade's life depended on it.

-x-

"Oyaji!" Haruta exclaimed "It's them!"

Whitebeard looked at the direction she was pointing at. Jinbe and Ace were both there, panting hard. Ace was at Jinbe's feet, trying to catch his breath, and looking at them with unfocused eyes.

"Welcome back, my sons." Whitebeard greeted them warmly, before his eyes narrowed at the cacophony of running feet which was headed in their direction.

And sure enough, many Marines appeared, staring at Jinbe and Ace with predatory looks.

"Get into position, my sons!" Whitebeard's voice boomed "Defend your brother from the enemy!"

"It's Salome!" Haruta informed "Salome and her owner!"

True enough, a giant snake loomed over the battlefield. Five people were riding it. Boa Hancock was on top of it, as usual. Seated upon it were Isuka, Aokiji, Smoker and Tashigi.

"Well, that's a new one." Whitebeard laughed "Guess you young upstarts finally realized where your true loyalty lies."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Whitebeard." Smoker grumbled "We're not on your side."

"We just realized that executing an innocent man just for being born isn't what we want to partake in." Tashigi added

Isuka raised her head to look at Whitebeard and smiled.

-x-

Isuka motioned for Smoker and Tashigi to enter the abandoned house. Boa Hancock entered after them and closed the door.

"So, why did you call us here?" Smoker got right to the point

"Because you are among the rare Marines who don't follow that Absolute Justice crap." Isuka announced "And because I want to save my beloved, who had done nothing wrong, save for being born into a wrong family. My question is, are you with us or against us?"

"Cos if you are against us, we'll have to kill you here and now." Boa Hancock said calmly "And that would be a waste."

Smoker and Tashigi looked at each other, before turning to look at Isuka.

"We'll aid you for now." Smoker announced "Because you are right. Portgas D. Ace doesn't deserve to die for his father's sins."


End file.
